Christmas and Lemonade Caps
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: Christmas with the Cullen family! One-shot!


**Okay! Here is my Christmas one-shot! I know, it's kind of depressing that I didn't have it part of LPOHEA, I hate it that I didn't! Agh! You can hate me, too. I understand COMPLETELY! I am really disappointed with myself right now, though. Ehhh. Anyway, I just decided to make a one shot of it. I hope you guys like it! REMEMBER THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE Little Piece of Happily Ever After MAROTHON I AM CURRENTLY WRITING! LET'S JUST SAY IT IS ****AFTER ****THE WHOLE RENESMEE IN ITALY THING! THANKS! ****ALSO REMEMBER: ****MY FACEBOOK PAGE UNDER "HYPER MAIDEN"! PLEASE FIND IT AND LIKE IT! IT HAS UPDATES ON EVERYTHING I AM DOING FANFICTION WISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS, BLESSED KWANZA AND HAPPY HANUKAH! **

**Christmas and Lemonade Caps**

**Bella's POV**

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee shouted, running through the house. "It's Christmas!" She jumped into Edward's arms, he laughed. "You know what that means! It means, food and family and friends and love and snow and tree's and lights and bows and gingerbread and egg nogg and cinnamon and presents!" She took a deep breath, squealed and hugged her fathers neck, tightly. Jumping out of his arms, she zipped around the house, slipped on the hard wood floor and landed on her butt. She ended up laughing so hard, rolling around the floor. I started laughing along, and Edward joined. We picked her up off of the floor and she hugged us both.

"Merry Christmas!" She said. The doorbell rang and she ran to get it. "Jacob! It's Christmas, you know what that means? It me-" She began but Jacob stopped her.

"You told me on the phone last night, sweetheart." He laughed.

"Oh, that's right." She giggled and pulled him into the living room where she pushed him onto to the couch and sat next to him. "Hey Jake," I smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Hi, Bells. Merry Christmas to you, too. You too, Edward." "Merry Christmas, Jacob." Edward smiled.

"When are we going over to Grandma Esme's?" Renesmee asked,

"Momentarily, darling." Edward answered, helping me collect the presents for each member of our family.

"Oooh!" Renesmee jumped up and came to examine the presents in our hands. "What did you get everyone?"

"It's a secret," I said, teasingly.

"Ah!" She groaned and fell back onto the couch next to Jake,

I was very careful not to tell anyone what I got Edward. I knew he had gotten me something. I told him the had already given me too much, but he refused and said "you have given me everything, and yet you got me a gift. It is only fair I get you one, love."

"Ready to go, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, dear." I nodded and grabbed the presents.

"I am not getting dressed." Renesmee said, looking down at her green reindeer pajama pants and her tank top with a reindeer on it.

"That's alright," I nodded, also looking at my jeans and red and green striped v-neck sweater. Edward had worn a dark green sweater with faded dark wash jeans. We always seemed to match, maybe it was a married couple thing.

"Good," Renesmee giggled. We left the house and started running to the house. Jacob had turned to wolf-form and met us there. The snow outside was beautiful, it fell silently to the already white ground.

"Merry Christmas!" Renesmee yelled when she walked into the house.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled back. Alice skipped forward and took the presents out of me and Edward's hands. She arranged them next to the other's under the massive tree. The tree was beautiful, with gold gossamer fabric strung across it. It had silver snowflake ornaments in all shapes and sizes throughout it with gold lights lighting the entire tree up.

"That is a gorgeous tree," I breathed.

"Esme, Rose and I did it!" Alice enthused. "Renesmee and Jacob are going to put the star on top later tonight."

"Oh, I am so excited!" Renesmee squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Edward smiled.

Esme grinned and hugged Edward. "Oh, my son. Merry Christmas to you, too." She stepped next to me and hugged me. "Merry Christmas, my darling daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Esme." I smiled and hugged her back.

Esme hugged Jacob and Renesmee then left to the kitchen to continue cooking for the pack. I joined her, while the rest of the family visited amongst each other.

"Would you like help?" I asked Esme.

"Oh, dear. That would be marvelous. Do you mind chopping the vegetables for the stew?"

"I will do that," I grabbed a knife and chopped carrots, onions and celery.

"Bella, I don't know if I have ever told you this. But, I am so happy Edward found you. You don't know how happy you made him. We had no idea why, but he was starting to have a light in his eyes. He looked happy and he laughed, he actually started playing the piano again. He had a lemonade bottle cap that he kept on the piano. We soon found out that he had fallen in complete and utter love with you. It was amazing how happy you made him." Esme said while mixing a big Caesar salad, he voice was incased in happiness.

I smiled and scraped the vegetables into the broth that sat in a big pot. "He made me happier than I could have ever imagined. I fell in love with him quickly, but I knew it was the right thing…no matter what he was."

Esme kissed the top of my head and wiped her hands on a towel. "I'm glad, dear. Okay, I think we can go sit in the living room and let this stuff cook!"

We walked into the living room and I sat next to Edward on the couch. He was talking, but I lightly kissed his neck. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "Hello, love." He whispered while Carlisle talked.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call, she ended up standing in front of me. "Shall we open presents?"

Renesmee, who had been playing chess with Jacob, jumped up and ran to Alice's side.

"Oh, yes! We shall!" Renesmee breathed, her eyes wide.

"Okay!" Alice clapped and pranced to the tree. She grabbed the first present, it was to me and Edward that was in a small box. "From me ame and Jazz." She grinned and handed it to Edward. I curled up to him. He began to tear the Christmas tree wrapping, eyeing Alice. She was sitting next to Jasper, still grinning.

Edward opened it and laughed. "You didn't, Alice."

"Oh, I did." Alice giggled.

I grabbed the present. Two plane tickets to Paris. Edward and I had been talking about going to Paris, but never had the time, too. Which was the second part of the gift…two watches. One for me and one for Edward. Edward's watch was a platinum Patek Philippes watch, it was beautiful and displayed world time. My watch was called The Chopard Ice Cube, it supposedly resembled an ice cube, but it was much more beautiful than an ice cube, in my opinion. It was elegant but not too delicate.

"Oh, Alice." I breathed. "They are beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Look on the underside of them," she said, biting her lip in excitement.

Engraved on the flip-side of my watch was "To our beautiful and amazing sister, Bella. Merry Christmas, we love you-Jasper and Alice." On Edward's was "To Edward, our loving and spectacular brother. Merry Christmas, we love you- Jasper and Alice."

"Thank you so much," Edward said, he stood up and hugged them both. I did the same. "Ours next!" Rose exclaimed, handing a present to me. "From me and Emmett."

We opened the present, it was a picture of a bed frame made from beautiful marble. "Wow," I grinned. "This is gorgeous."

"It's in your bedroom," Emmett laughed. "Don't worry, the same sheets and everything. We just… uh, noticed that there was a couple of dents and chunks of wood missing in your old bed frame…hopefully this will hold up to your crazy loving." He chuckled.

I looked down, thinking I was going to blush. Edward cleared his throat, the entire family burst into laughter except me and my husband.

"Thank you so much, Emmett and Rose," I smiled. "It really is great."

Edward and I hugged and thanked them. Carlisle and Esme handed us a present next.

"Okay…it's nothing big or expensive. But it's very important to both Carlisle and I." Esme said softly.

I smiled opening the present. It was a very old box, I opened the box and there, nestled in the velvet cushioning, was about one dozen antique spoons. They were gorgeous, pure shiny gold and silver. I picked one up carefully and examined.

"These were Carlisle's mothers, and some of them were my mothers. We thought you would like them, maybe you could add to them." Esme's voice was filled with emotion. I breathed, my eyes wide. Edward and I hugged her and Carlisle tightly.

"Thank you so much. They mean a lot." Edward said.

I gently observed each one. Two of them had diamonds framing the entire spoon.

Renesmee handed me her gift next. "It's from me and Jacob."

The gift was a Quileute hand crafted rug. It was beautiful with intricate patterns and shapes, several colors.

"I love it!" I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"It is very beautiful," Edward added. "Thank you!"

Everyone opened their presents, thanking each other and having a blast. I sat next to Edward and watched each of our family members open their presents. I lazily ran my finger across Edward's forearm and his bicep. My hand would wander up to the knap of his neck and my fingers would weave into his hair. I would then slide my hand very slowly down his neck, and since he was leaning forward, down his back and back up again.

His hand was on my knee, it would tighten in pleasure every so often, encouraging me.

I gave Edward a quick kiss and stood up. "Alright, I am going to need help bringing in Edward's gift…" I smiled, looking at Emmett and Jasper. They followed me outside and brought in what I had gotten for Edward.

He gasped, his eyes were wide, he was grinning hugely. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had helped me engrave his piano with every single thing I loved about him and how much he meant to me. There was also how I feel whenever I am with him, how devoted I was to him, and how I would always be his. The lettering was in gold calligraphy, it covered the entire piano. And on the case that goes over the keys, I engraved in my own messy hand-writing "I love you Edward, with I everything I have…forever and always."

Edward was speechless for the first time I have ever seen. He simply grabbed me in his arms and kissed me with so much passion, I thought it was only allowed in the bed room. He kissed me lovingly and softly, then enthusiastically.

"Bella, my love." He breathed. "I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much, it's more than I could ever have asked for. I didn't even notice that my piano was gone." He laughed.

"Yea, I was trying to distract you." I giggled.

"It worked," he sighed, smiling. "Oh, I have your present. Emmett, Jasper?"

The boys went into the garage and came back with a big rectangle covered in a sheet. Edward pulled the sheet off and revealed one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was a stain glass mosaic of a picture of Edward, Renesmee and I that Alice took awhile ago. The mosaic was about twenty-five feet on each side. I gasped, and slowly stepped forward the trace the glass tiles. It was absolutely flawless.

"This is…amazing, Edward." I breathed. I turned to him and frantically pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him for a long time, with the same amount of passion and enthusiasm as he had. Carlisle cleared his throat and I pulled back.

"Sorry," I murmured. "Thank you," I whispered again to Edward.

The wolf pack burst through the door, jugs of egg nogg in their hands. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all yelled.

"Merry Christmas!" The Cullen family shouted back.

Esme walked out of the kitchen just then. "Food is ready! Emmett, Rose? Do you mind helping me bring the food out?"

The food was brought on silver platters, huge amounts of food. There was a ham, a turkey, a roast, three dozen potatoes, about forty deviled eggs, a huge bowl of cranberry sauce, lots of Jell-o, biscuits and rolls, the meat and vegetable stew, and several pies including berry, apple and pumpkin.

To drink was sparkling cider. The pack whooped and hollered, but quieted down. We all said what we were thankful for, and told funny Christmas stories as the pack and Renesmee ate.

Finally, it was time to sing Christmas carols. Everyone sat in the living room, but Edward sat at his piano. He rested his hands on the keys, but stopped. He stood up and turned to where I sat on the couch. He came over to where I was, reached for my hand and I took his. He stood me up. "I need my muse," he said, smiling. "I get to sit in front of my improved piano with my beautiful, flawless, perfect wife."

Our audience "oooed' and "awwwed". Edward and I sat in front of his piano, and he rested his hands on the keys again. He played several Christmas songs that everyone sang along, too. Edward would look at me while he played, I could swear I was blushing.

While he was playing, I looked over and saw something that made me incredibly happy. Sitting on the top of the piano, was a lemonade bottle cap.


End file.
